1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for a variable-shape wing.
The wing can be in general a part of a flow surface or can form it essentially or completely. The flow surface can be used in particular for an aircraft and can be, e.g., a wing, an empennage or a front face or a canard.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Adjustment mechanisms for adjusting the curvature of a wing are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,169, DE 680 525 and EP 860 355; however, their actuator system is complex and therefore unreliable and unfavorably designed with respect to weight. A further disadvantage of the prior art is that hydraulic cylinders are used that are supported on the primary structure in a jointed manner. The driven flaps must therefore feature a relatively high stiffness so that they are heavier than would be necessary based on the acting flight loads. Another disadvantage resulting from this approach is that the loads are introduced only on locally very limited points in the structure. A relatively great material accumulation is thus necessary, which in turn leads to an increase in weight.
Through the distortion of the air flow due to a flap movement with rigid flaps according to the prior art, local accelerations of the air and pressure waves can occur that cause an additional air resistance. In turn greater loads can consequently result on the flap, and longitudinal stability problems can occur, in particular with stabilized aircraft.